Cards of Fate
by OminousLatin
Summary: In the Kingdom of Rune Midgard, two knights embark on a quest that may change the fate of many. A mysterious sorcerer uses a strange spell to copy the powers of Midgard's most powerful monsters in the form of cards, to fulfill an unknown, yet dark purpose. Will the knights be able to stop the sorcerer? Based on the mmorpg Ragnarok Online. Rated M for safety. Put on hiatus.


Chapter 1: The Knights of Prontera

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ragnarok Online, it belongs to it's rightful owners. This is only fanfiction, any possible likenesses to people both real and fictional are merely coincidental.

Walking through the vast hallways of Prontera Castle, a brown haired knight couldn't help but admire the massive residence of Rune Midgard's King, who had earlier called for him specifically from the chivalry.

"_It's unusual for the king to summon a single knight in this time of day...could it be a secret mission?_" He thought to himself, as he finally reaches the end of the hallway, looking at the massive double doors which led into the throne room.

"_Selecting me among the knights in the chivalry...he must hold me in high regard!_" Relishing the thought of completing a top secret mission direct from the king, he imagined being promoted to a Lord Knight as a reward, with all the perks included.

The brown-haired knight, Marcus Bergstrom, was born in the satellite-port city of Izlude, which was only a couple of hours walk from Prontera. Like his father before him, he aspired to become a knight, training night and day with his father as a swordsman. When Marc was accepted as a knight, his father and his merchant mother bought him a lance, made by none other than D.D., who was only known for those initials and top quality workmanship. But still, Marc wanted to achieve what his father could not, becoming an LK

The title of Lord Knight was awarded only to those who proved themselves exceptional as a knight, a chivalrous defender of the kingdom,and a great asset to the king.

The young knight pushes the doors open and enters the grandiose throne room, with the guards closing the door behind him.

"_Ahh Sir Bergstrom, I am glad you have come, thank you_", as King Tristan lll of Prontera acknowledges and greets the knight.

"_Marcus Bergstrom, Knight of Rune Midgard, and loyal servant to the King at your service"_ as he kneels on the lavish red carpet to the old king sitting on the throne.

"_Indeed, I am truly blessed by the Gods to be given such a faithful and good hearted servant!_" The King, praising the knight with a gentle smile. "_But, enough of the niceties, I have an important task for you that must be kept discreet. I cannot entrust this task to anyone else. I have heard of your accomplishments, as well as hearing from all the people you have helped, that I can trust you fully with this task._" The King's expression shifting from a smiling to serious.

"_Head to the city of Morroc, there you will find a mage by the name of James. He has vital information that must be kept under wraps. My sources believe that his life may be in danger so please make post haste_."

"_Understood my king, I shall..."_

"_Ohh, I almost forgot forgive me.._"  
The king suddenly becoming apologetic.

"_Your superior, Miss Symphonia is also going on this mission with you, it was actually her that informed me about James from one of her contacts. You may go and may the Gods bless you on your task"_ The king gives Marcus one final nod before sitting on his throne once more, now reading and writing on an extremely long piece of scroll.

Marcus was stunned. Natasha was to accompany him on a secret mission?!  
Natasha Symphonia, his superior, was a Lord Knight, a class he dreamt of becoming one day. He also admired Tasha, a dark-red haired beauty with blue eyes who was confident, kindhearted, and an exceptional leader. She also had her long dark-red hair tied in a ponytail to keep it neat and wore The typical Lord Knight armour, only hers had black and red outlines to differentiate herself from other Lord Knights. Only 18 years of age, she was the youngest ever to achieve the title of Lord Knight. While Marc's family had a tradition of producing knights, the Symphonia family had a tradition of producing Lord Knights without exception. Well except **one**.

Marcus had always thought of asking her out but was always blocked off by other knights who asked her out themselves, only to be turned down in a heartbeat, but rather politely. But since the two of them are gonna be alone, maybe this was his chance?

With one final bow and farewell, Marcus went for the doors, the grand hallway and finally outside to the lively and bustling capital of Rune Midgard, Prontera.

"_I should get going on my assignment ASAP_" He tells himself as he heads for the Chivalry and it's stables.  
As he reaches the stables however, he is greeted by a familiar face.

"_Greetings Marc, I'm glad to have you on board in this mission, I could trust no one else in this_." The red haired female lord knight greeted him as he approached.

"_Ma'm! It's an honour to go on a mission with you!_" He replies, sounding as nice as he could. Marcus was assigned to the Gryphon Platoon, led by Natasha, and because of his achievements, was put as her second in command.

"_Please Marc, didn't I already tell you to call me "Tasha"? And you don't have to be so formal with me, think of me as just your friend. Well aren't we friends in the first place?_" She responds sounding a tiny bit annoyed.

"_Ah, uhm, sorry Tasha, it's just that I admire you so much and..._" He replies sheepishly, suddenly getting cut off by a weak squawk"

_"...qwaaaaaaqwaaa..._"  
Marcus hears the strange noises coming from the stables.  
"_It sounds like there's something wrong with the Pecos..."_He tells Tasha.

_"Yes, it seems like one of the birds caught a cold last night, which spread to all the other Pecos."_ She replied, she couldn't help but look sad and disappointed she couldn't take her peco "**Scarlet**" with her. Marcus was equally disappointed he could take his peco "**Thor**", named after the God of thunder, with him.

"_But Thor was fine yesterday! We trained all day even though it rai..."_  
Marc thanking himself for stopping himself, suddenly finding out the reason all the pecos were sick, because he got Thor a cold which spread to the whole stable overnight. Marc tended to overdo things recklessly, especially training.

"_Hmmm? What did you say Marc? Sorry I wasn't listening"_ Tasha turning around facing him.

"_Ohhhh I...nothing sorry, I was just wishing the pecos to get well soon..."_  
Replying to Tasha with a flustered look on his face. Giving them a disadvantage at the start of the mission, hindering the knights' main source of mobility, and most importantly getting her peco sick!  
Marc suddenly remembers that time one of the knights tried to hit on her , trying to give her a witherless rose(those things were rather **expensive**!) only for Scarlet to intercept and eat it, which made her temporarily sick and nauseous. Suffice to say, the knight was found unconscious lying face down in a crater soon after. The thought of that happening to him gave him the shivers!

"_Well, it looks like we're walking to Morroc"_ she said with a sigh.

Marc gives out a nod and a sigh as they head to the general store for supplies, then south of Prontera, going outside of the city gates.

The south of Prontera was rather cool and humid, being just right beside the ocean and his hometown, Izlude. Young adventurers who were without a vocation yet, known as novices, were strewn around in groups learning from their trainers, eyes glimmering with hope for the future. Marc sometimes frequented this place to give pointers to the novices and sometimes bumped into his father doing the same, but seems like not today, as the two knights reach the end of the field, the area transitioning from cool and lush to hot and dry.

"_Here comes the hard part.." _Marc telling Tasha.

"_Haaahhh... I really don't like the heat, I'm more of a cold weather person, how bout you Marc?"_ She replies.

_"Ah yeah same, I grew up only experiencing the cool ocean breezes of Izlude"_, Marc replies wiping off sweat from his forehead.

Trudging through the sandy wastes known as the Sograt Desert, the two were quite silent. Carrying backpacks filled with their supplies, under the hot dry weather took a lot from a person. Trying to save up on water, Marc only pretends to take sips of water when Tasha hands over the water bottle.

Marc notices Tasha unstrapping some of her armguards to reduce some of the heat. Suddenly and embarrassingly, Marc starts to have dirty thoughts of her  
"_**NONONO**__! Bad Marc! We're in the middle of an important mission!"_  
Trying to get rid of the images in his head, he becomes surprised to find out they ended up in a small oasis.

"_Huh, that's weird, I should have noticed this earlier, but oh wow it's so damn cool in here! Have you noticed this place earlier Tash...aaaaa!?"_ His face changing from one kind of "excitement" to another.

Finding Tasha, who had already untied her beautiful red hair, taking off her breastplate, showing a rather thin undershirt beneath, thin enough that he could see her red bra underneath!

Marc could not believe his eyes! Was he dreaming?!  
His thinking suddenly cut-off as Tasha appears in front of him, staring at him with her crystal blue eyes.  
"_Marc...ahhhh..."_ Tasha saying his name and letting out a seductive moan, her bright red lips merely inches from his.  
Throwing out reasoning, Marc gives into his urges, grabbing the red haired knight and locking lips with her...

...

"_Oh Marc! I see a merchant caravan over there! They seem to be heading to Morroc! Maybe they can give us a ride there."_ Tasha says excitedly, camels did not have the speed of pecos, but it was faster and less tiring than walking!

"_Marc?..."_  
Tasha turns around to find Marc lying on the sand, unconscious, appearing to be dreaming of sucking something.  
Letting out a really heavy sigh, she picks up her unconscious companion and carries him over to the caravan.

...

Meanwhile at a great distance from the caravan, a robed figure was standing in front of two others who were kneeling.

_"Sir, we've spotted two knights coming from the direction of Prontera, one is a Lord Knight"_ says one of the kneeling robed figures.

"_Ah just as expected from the King, why don't we greet them?"_ The standing figure says with an amused tone.

—-—

Author's notes:  
Hi, this is my very first attempt at fanfiction. Please comment and tell me what do you think of the story so I can try and attempt to improve it.  
I'll start the fight scenes next chapter.  
Right now, the party only consists of two people, but I plan to expand it in the future.


End file.
